A Newly Wed's Love
by Ieatzcookie1122
Summary: A sweet lemon story of Tamaki and Haruhi, Enjoy!


**Hello! Welcome to my story! This is my first story, just note that I will not use vulgar words in this story because every time I read a lemon story, and there is vulgar words, it always makes me disinterested or cringe.**

**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB!**

**This story will be a Tamaki x Haruhi!**

**To the story!-**

**The Love Of A Newly Wed Couple**

As the doors opened, my heart jumped. It's finally happening.. My foot stepped on the smooth carpet. My cheeks were flushed from the snow and cold wind that came into the building. I was very nervous. At first I thought this was a dream but when I looked up, I knew it was reality.

My heart thumped with every step I took. My now long hair was gently flowing by the wind from the open window. I tightly gripped onto my flowers in my hand. I felt like I could faint any moment. I, Haruhi Fujioka was getting married.

To whom, you ask? Well it should be obvious, it wasn't the twins. Kaoru and Hikaru were sitting in the pews, grinning like idiots. It wasn't honey-senpai, he sat there with Mori-senpai, gripping onto his sleeve crying happily. It wasn't Kyoya-senpai, He sat near the twins. I couldn't see his face that clearly but I knew by his smile, that he was proud of me.

And Tamaki..

Well, that's just it, it's him. The one who decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. I looked ahead of me and saw him standing there. His strong built figure stood out in his black tuxedo. His blonde hair was amazingly combed over. He was smiling so bright. I never saw him smile this much.

My wedding gown was chosen by my father. He chose a long creamy white dress, it was puffy has a ball gown dress. There was lace along the bottom and around my heart shaped neckline. You couldn't really see it, but if you came close you could see diamonds on the train of my dress. It was truly beautiful.

This was it...

I finally got to my destination. I stood in front of Tamaki and he looked at me with the most amazing look in his eyes.

His eyes were full of love and grace.

Suddenly, the priest spoke:

"We are gathered together on the beautiful afternoon to share Haruhi and Tamaki as they exchange vows of their everlasting love, who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

My father stood up.

"I do" He took my hands and placed them into Tamaki's

His hands were so soft and warm. It felt like it was the touch of an angel. He then squeezed my hand and smiled sweetly.

"As Haruhi and Tamaki take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family—a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love"

"May their marriage bring them peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Tamaki and Haruhi book look forward to each new season of their marriage—just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bringing them their own special moments and memories."

"As essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of a real friendship and trust"

When the priest said this, Tamaki tightly squeezed my hands. I blushed and continues to listen to the priest.

"Haruhi and Tamaki, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day"

I smiled and nodded softly.

"As this time, I'll ask you Tamaki, and you, Haruhi to face each other and take each other's hands"

As he said this, Tamaki took my hands into his, gently as if my hands were very fragile.

"Tamaki, will you take Haruhi to be your wife? Your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

I looked up at Tamaki and he closed his eyes and smiled. He then looked at me.

"Of course, I do"

The priest then looked at me.

"Haruhi, will you take Tamaki to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in heath as long as you both shall live?"

I smiled and felt my cheeks heat up. I looked at Tamaki. I suddenly felt a tear fall down my cheek. Tamaki looked at me surprised but I nodded.

"Yes, I do"

The priest smiled happily and then closed his book.

"You all are now looking how Haruhi and Tamaki Suoh"

"Tamaki, you may now kiss the bride"

Tamaki slipped his arms around my waist and bent me over. He kissed me softly but lovingly. I could hear everyone's screams and hollers! We ended out kiss but our hands stay together like paper and glue. He smiled and so did I.

We ran down the aisle. Before we got out of the Church, he picked me up bridal style and walked down the stairs. All I could hear was people shouting.

"Congratulations!"

"Woohoo!"

"This is so BEAUTIFUL!"

I smiled but I couldn't pay attention to them, I was distracted but Tamaki and how handsome he looked. He then put me down and we went to go see everyone.

"My daughter!" My dad hugged me so hard and I smiled widely. I hugged him back and the rest of the host club came and patted Tamaki on the back.

"Thank you dad, I will come see you later, I promise"

"Okay Haruhi, but promise me one thing!"

"Huh?"

"You MUST give me grandchildren!"

"D-DAD!"

"Don't worry dad! I'll make sure!" Tamaki said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

I glared at him and blushed. We then all started to laugh.

"Haruhi, I want you to be happy. Please, enjoy your married life"

"Of course dad I will"

Tears then trickled down my cheeks and I hugged my dad for the last time.

"I love you, dad"

"I love you too sweetie!"

My dad then walked away, waving.

The whole host club came and surrounded us. Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey-Senpai, Mori-Senpai and Kyoya-Senpai all smiled.

"Tamaki! Congrats!"

"Well, I can guess what will happen after this" Hikaru said, with an evil grin on his face.

Tamaki blushed and knocked him on the head.

"S-Shut up!"

Honey-senpai then hugged onto me. "Honey?" He looked up at me and smiled. "I want you to make me sweet Haruhi!" I smiled gently. "Of course! When you come over, I'll make you my famous peanut butter cookies!" Honey-senpai then gleamed with happiness and hugged me tighter.

"Yeah!"

"I'm very proud of you two" Kyoya said to both to myself and Tamaki.

"Thank you, Kyoya." We both said together

"Look! They are even in sync!" Kaoru chimed.

"SHUT UP!" We both yelled. We looked at each other, and blushed.

We all laughed and smiled.

"Thank you guys for attending the wedding!"

"Of course! How much did the wedding co-"

Tamaki cut them off by picking me up bridal style. "Well it was fun chatting but we have to go now, our honeymoon is waiting for us!"

"T-Tamaki!"

Tamaki then bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Ce soir, vous serez à moi" I blushed. What did he say? His grip tightened around my body and waved to everyone.

We got into the limo and we were off.

"Tamaki, what did you say in French?"

Tamaki smirked and chuckled. "You'll see tonight!" "Ugh!" We were on our way to our honey moon, In France.

We got onto the airplane and we were gone.

We finally got in France and our ride was waiting for us there.

So many people..!

I was dazzled by the amount of people that were outside. Tamaki gently took my hand and led me out of the car into the hotel.

"Excusez-moi monsieur, je Suis arrivée, le nom est Suoh"

The man behind the counter, shot us a friendly smile and nodded

"Bien sûr! Nous vous attendions Hae, monsieur! Votre numéro de chambre 342 est au neuvième étage."

"Merci!"

Tamaki then led me up to the elevator, and got in. "Wow Tamaki, you sound sexy when you speak French" I teasingly said. Tamaki looked at me and winked. "Of course! French is such a romantic language!" He grabbed me by my waist and kissed me gently on the lips.

Then the elevator spoke.

"Nous sommes arrivés au plancher neuf, se il vous plaît profiter de votre séjour"

"We're here!" Tamaki said.

We both walked out and tried to look for room 342.

"Found it!" I yelled and opened the door. It was huge! There was a living room, bathroom and a bedroom! I walked in and looked around, amazed. Tamaki followed me bringing in our luggage. "This is amazing" I said. "I knew you would like it" I heard Tamaki say, closing the door. I plopped on the bed and sighed. "Did our wedding actually just happen..?"

Tamaki look back at her surprised and smiled. "Of course it did, you are now Haruhi Suoh, my beautiful wife" He came closer and hugged me. He then gently kissed my neck and I giggled. "Oh Tamaki, I'm so happy" I brought his face back and kissed his lips gently.

He closed his eyes and responded to my kiss. "Honey, let take a bath" He said, picking me up and walking to the HUGE bathroom. "W-Whoa!" I yelled. He put me down and started the bath. I blushed hard and slowly took off my shirt. Tamaki took off his shirt, reveling his toned chest. 'Oh my...' I thought, blushing crazily.

He looked at me and chuckled. "Do I have something on my chest?" I blushed. "N-No!" I took off my pants and then bra. Uh oh.., I'm getting nervous! Shit, think of something, umm, umm, ooh! How about that time Tamaki dressed up as a girl! Hahaha! I started laughing to myself and then looked at Tamaki. He was fully naked.

I felt myself getting heated up. SHIT! I covered my breasts and slowly pulled off my panties. I slipped into the bath and sighed. Tamaki also sat in the bath, facing me.

"Haruhi"

I looked up at him and he had some sort of tube..?

"I found this before our plane ride, they are edible bubbles!"

I gasped. EDIBLE BUBBLES?!

Excited, I smiled and reached out for it. Tamaki pulled it away from me, making me fall on his bare chest. "H-Hey!" Tamaki laughed. "Let me feed it to you and tell me how it tastes" I giggled and nodded. He squeezed the bottle and pink liquid came out. He look the bubble blower and put it on. He blew into it and a bubble formed. I reached out and it landed on my finger. As I was about to put it in my mouth, Tamaki took my finger and put it in my mouth, for me.

"And? How is it?"

I was shocked.

It tastes so…

GROSS

"Ahh!" I then started to wipe my tongue with my hands. "Ewww!" Tamaki laughed. "I guess bubble gum doesn't taste good, huh?" I shook my head furiously. "Nu" I said, with my tongue out. He laughed more. "Let me wash your back" I turned around and let him. He poured soap onto his hands and gently rubbed my back. "A-Ah, Tamakee" He gently chuckled. "You sound so funny, Haruhi" He rinsed my back and turned me around.

"Bad after taste?" I nodded. He then got an Idea. "Here" He popped a mint into his mouth and kissed me. My eyes widen in shock. He slipped in the mint into my mouth. He was blushing and very sexy. I took the mint and backed away. "Thank you" He nodded and climbed out of the tub.

After that we both were laying on the bed, resting. We were watching television. The show was so weird! It was a French show about teenagers wanting a toothbrush..? I don't even know. I sighed and Tamaki looked at me. "What's wrong?" I looked up at him and sadly smiled. "I love it here, it's just I don't understand anything everyone is saying." Tamaki then smiled. "I'll teach you, _mon amour_"

He then got on top of me. "T-Tamaki" He smiled and softly spoke. "Let's learn about the body in French"

He kissed my hair and spoke. "This is _Cheveux_" I blushed and closed my eyes. This is so relaxing.

He then stopped at my face. He kissed my eyes. " _Yeux_" Then he kissed my nose. "_Nez_" Then my cheek. "_Joue_" Then stopped at my lips. "_Lèvres_" He then kissed me. We were so in love. I kissed back, deeply. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away and opened my mouth. " _Langue_" He kissed me again but with his tongue.

I smiled and kissed back. I moaned into the kiss and flicked my tongue against his. He pulled away and kissed my neck. "_Cou_" He softly sucked on my neck. "A-Ah" I moaned loudly. He pulled off my shirt and softly kissed my collarbone. "_Clavicule_" He then led his kissed down to my breasts. He unhooked my bra and threw it someone in the room. He pointed to my breast. "_Sein_" Then he touched my nipple. "_Mamelon_" He then leaned down and kissed it softly

"A-Ah! Tamaki" I moaned out loud. He then sucked lightly onto my nipple, making me burn everywhere in my body. He played with my ignored breast in his other hand. He pinched my nipples with his teeth and fingers. He was good at this! I softly tugged on his blonde locks.

He then traveled down and kissed my stomach. "_Estomac_" Then my thigh. "_Cuisse et intérieur de la cuisse_" I was over heated. This was amazing. Chills went up and down my spine. He then got to my vagina. He looked up at me and smiled. "Now this. Haruhi is called _Vagin_" I blushed. He gently kissed my vagina. He took off my panties and threw them too.

"Tamaki let me explore you" He looked up surprised and nodded. He laid down beside me and I got on top. I took off his shirt and I pointed to his abs. "What's this called?" I gently ran my fingers over them and he grunted a little. "_N-Noyau_" I smiled and traveled my hand down. I made my hands stop at his hips. "And this?" He shivered. "_H-Hanches_"

I then placed my hand over his penis. "And this?" He moaned lightly. "_P-pénis_" I giggled and took off his boxers. He flipped me over and looked at me. He was breathing heavily and blushing. "H-Haruhi, I need you" I blushed and nodded. "Me too" He positioned himself at my entrance and slowly pushed himself in. "A-Ahh!" I moaned loudly. Then a sharp pain hit me. "Ow!" Tamaki looked at me worried. "A-Are you okay?" "Y-Yeah, go ahead and thrust" Tamaki nodded.

He then brought himself back and pushed again. He kept repeating and suddenly I felt pleasure over my body. "A-Ah, Tamaki that feels good" I moaned. "I-I feel good" Tamaki moaned out as he kept thrusting. He wrapped his arms around me and grunted. I moaned loudly and dug my nails into his shoulders, which made me grunt more. I was so turned on. I couldn't believe how much Tamaki was turned on too!

I blushed and moaned out his name. "T-Tamaki!" "H-Haruhi!" He pulled back and kissed me hard. We both kissed like the world was going to end tomorrow. I was so happy. "T-Tamaki, I-I'm about to-""M-Me too" He both moaned out on last time and we both climaxed.

We both were breathing heavily. He pulled out and laid beside me. "So, have you learned anything?" I looked up at him and giggled. I know that lips is called pénis" I said, confident. Tamaki laughed and hugged me tight. "Sure, good job" "I love you, Haruhi" I smiled and hugged he back. "I love you too, Tamaki" We both kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms. That night, I dreamed of wonderful dreams. I couldn't wait for my life with Tamaki to begin..

**Thank you for reading! If you want another chapter please review this story and say what you liked about it and if it should continue. Anyways thank you for reading and read on my people!**

**-Ieatzcookie1122**


End file.
